Romeo & Juliet Phantom style
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Romeo & Juliet is being put on at Casper High. Who will win the roles? And will secrets be revealed? Read and find out!DxS! LaDuh! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**RG f p P: Hi, I shouldn't start a new story - but today is so boring! I hope you read this and my other story "It's Time"!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I would be rolling in the money right now and not in a lowsey $8.00 not counting all my quarters!**

**Please read this story as I come up with a plan to own Danny Phantom AND stop Nick from canceling it! (Walks to a planing table and starts to laugh evilly. "They will never know what hit them!")**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Additions for the play _Romeo & Juliet_ are Friday at 2:30 during free period**

**Pick up lines at Mr. Lancer's classroom **

**NOTE: 5 points extra credit for minor roles and 15 points for major roles in Mr. Lancer's class**

**T**his flyer was on the bulleton board in the hallway of Casper High and just happen to catch the eye of a certain goth teenager with her two friends walking by. "Hey you guys this sounds like fun. What do you say Danny, want to try out? I bet you would make a good Romeo." asked Sam pointing at the flyer.

Sam are you kidding me? Like I would have time to do a play with all the ghosts." said Danny turning to his best friend.

"Come on Danny you need the extra credit points and if it makes you fell better Tucker and I will try out with you." said Sam, then turning to Tucker. "Right Tuck?"

"I guess, the extra credit sounds good." said Tucker looking at the flyer, "And if I get Romeo I get to kiss a Juliet!"

"Fine, how bad could it be? Let's go get our lines." said Danny starting to Mr. Lancer's classroom where their next class was anyway. On their way there they ran into Valerie.

"So are you trying out for _Romeo and Juliet?" _she asked the group, but mostly asking Danny.

"Yeah, Sam convinced us that we really needed the extra credit and that it might be fun." anwsered Danny walking into Mr. Lancer's classroom. "Mr. Lancer, can Tuck, Sam, Val and I have lines to the play?" Danny asked Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton? You're trying out for _Romeo & Juliet? _I never took you as the theater type." said Mr. Lancer handing each of them a their lines to addition.

"Yeah well, Sam convinced us. She said it might be fun, a little hard work, but fun." said Danny fliping through the lines for Romeo.

Suddenly the bell rang for the beggining of class. "Ok students, everyone in their seats. Today we are going to be learning about _blah blah blah blah..."_ started Mr. Lancer but mostly everyone didn't pay attention and let their minds wonder.

After school Danny, Tuck and Sam were walking together in the hall way. "So Sam, who do you want to be in the play?" asked Danny.

"O I don't know, maybe Juliet or the Nurse." said Sam in deep thought.

"O please, like she could be Juliet! That is going to be me." all three of them turned around to see Paulina holding a script. "It's a shame that Phantom isn't trying out, I bet he would be a great actor! Not to mention that I would love the kissing scene with him." she said walking away then turning back at Sam and laughed. "Really, you be Juliet! Please!" Then she walked out the door to the school.

If looks could kill Paulina would have been dead where she stood. "That's it! I'm going to be Juliet if it kills me! Then I'll be the one to laugh! I can just imagen her face now." Sam went on and on about this all the way home. Danny and Tucker didn't even dare interupt her, they knew they would face certain death. So they just kept there distance untill they parted ways.

Danny sat on his bed trying to memorize the lines for the addition. All he kept thinking about was Sam and how if she put her mind to something she usally got it. Which ment that she probally would be Juliet and that ment he wanted to be Romeo. He would never admit it, but he really did like Sam. Maybe if he got Romeo and she Juliet they would get closer and maybe she would see him as more than a friend. Danny sighed, this was going to take longer then he thought. At least there was another two days til the addition. Little did he know that Sam was thinking about the say exact thing.

I have got to get the role of Juliet, not only to rub it in Paulina's face but I really want to kiss Danny in the kissing scene with Romeo and Juliet. Sam had no dought that Danny would get the role of Romeo if he put his mind to it. And maybe Danny would see me as more than a friend. Sam sighed, this is harderd than I though. I hope I'm ready for the addition. And she went back

to memorizing.

**I think that's enough for now. Please read and review! If you don't I will unleash the powers of the Planet Pluto on you all! Not to mention that I have Butch Hartman held hostage and he will only be making Danny Phantom episodes for me untill I get reviewers!**

**Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha(cough and clears throught) hahahahahahahaha!**

**R&R!**


	2. Additions and Results

**RG f p P: HI! I'm so very happy that people reviewed to my stories! But not too happy to relase Butch Hartman! So that means to review. Just so you all know i never am going to update on Mondays because I have Clogging for like an hour in a half. I might on Wendseday, I have panio and American Idol and Lost is on! But I'll try to update as often as possible, that is IF you review!**

**Disclamer: Must you make me put this every chapter! I mean if I did own Danny Phantom would I be here? No, I would be making this a episode! La duh! Anyway I don't own DP! (Goes in a corner and crys, but then remembers I have butch Hartman hostage and get happy again.)**

**On with the show!**

**Additions Friday 2:30 **

**on stage**

**"D**anny Fenton, it's your turn." said Mr. Lancer sitting at a table in front of the stage. "Tell me, who are you additioning for?" asked Mr. Lancer.

Danny cleared his throat and anwsered, "I'm additioning for Romeo Mr. Lancer."

"Ok, let me just get someone who is trying out for Juliet to read with you." said Mr. Lancer looking at his clipboard, his was looking forward to Daniel's addition. He wanted to see if the boy could actaly act! "How about Sam Manson." he said looking up from his clipboard.

Sam walked on stage, script in hand. "Why don't you two read the balcony scene." said Mr. Lancer.

Danny took a deep breath and started to read. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." he continued to read and said the last line of his peice, "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

Sam recited her line sighing, "Ay me!"

Danny now in totally charater said his next line with feeling, "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! "

Sam had no problem saying the next line, for she felt the same with Danny. Her mom and dad didn't like him very much and if she wanted to marry him they would most likely forbid it. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Danny pulled aside at this, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" but desided to listen more.

Sam sighed and went on, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." she said in belishing the last part.

Danny looked into Sam's eyes a said one last line, "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"Perfecto! That was great Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton. I could feel the love! You made me believe it!" exclaimed Mr. Lancer now standing and claping.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." said Sam and Danny in unison both, may I add, were both blushing.

Mr. Lancer picked up his clipboard and put it in his breifcase. "Thank you to everyone who additioned, the results will be posted on the bulletin board on Monday morning." said Mr. Lancer standing up.

"Danny that was amazing! I never knew that you could act that good." said Sam walking off the stage and grabing her backpack.

"What about you? For a second there I really though you were Juliet." said Danny following her out the theater door.

"Wow! You two lovebirds really made that believable!" exclaimed Tucker running up to them.

"We're not lovebirds!" screamed Danny and Sam at the same time pushing him away. Although in there minds both were actually thinking something like this, _'We're not lovebirds, but I wish we were!' _

On their way out from the school Danny broke the awkward silence. "Tuck, you were really good too, never knew you could act."

"Thanks dude, but really your addition was the best!" said Tucker, "But I was good, wasn't I!" he added looking down at his watch. "O no! It's 3:45! I told my mom I would be home by 3:50. Excuse me you two lovebirds, but I have to run a mile in under five minutes and you know how slow I am at running. See ya!" said Tucker running.

"Yeah, I have to go too. I'll see you tomorrow Danny. " said Sam turning the direction to her house.

"Ok, bye!" said Danny turning the opposite direction and walked til he saw the familar glow of the FentonWorks neon sign.

Mr. Lancer said at his dinning room table, clipboard in hand, wondering who was going to be who in the play. Sam and Danny were the best by far, and Mr. Lancer wasn't a complete idoit. He knew that they both liked each other and maybe this was the thing they needed to push them together. "Ha, their children will thank me for this someday."

**Monday**

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into school on Monday morning and started straight toward the bulletin board. Paulina beat them there. "Hi losers, why bother looking at the results when you know I'm going to be Juliet." she siad walking up to the result list.

She pointed at Juliet and traced the line across and saw that it wasn't her name! She blinked and looked again, no it wasn't her. She was the understudy! Paulina did exactly what you thought whe would do - she screamed. That scream could be heard thruoghout the entire school, the entire state, heck! The aliens on the planet Pluto could hear her! "This has to be some sort of a mistake!" exclaimed Paulina running to Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"I'm guessing she didn't make is." said Sam matter-of-factly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." said Danny sarcasticly.

Tucker ran up to the board, "Let's se who beat her out. No way! Sam your Juliet!" shouted Tucker turning to her.

"Really!" Sam ran up to the results, "Wow, I am." She looked to she who Romeo was and was so happy she could have jumped up and down squealing, but that would have ruined her goth image. So she said as calmly as she could, "Danny your Romeo!"

"I am? Wow, I didn't think I was that good." said Danny truley surprised. "Who are you Tuck?"

"Not sure," he said turning back at the results. "Cool I'm Mercutio, Romeo's best friend who is a little eccentric and loves to have a good time. Guess Mr. Lancer isn't that big of an idoit. Best friends is real life means we don't have to act on stage. Plus I fit into the charater perfectly." said Tucker giving Danny a high-five. He was also thinking that Danny and Sam fit into their charaters a little too perfectly, but he didn't want to be hit up side the head by Sam. She hits too hard.

Suddenly the bell for first period rang. "We better head off to class." said Danny, then he added on the way there. "When's our first practice anyway?"

"The first practice is tomorrow after school, but I think we should practice tonight at my house. That is if there is no ghosts to distract us." answered Sam.

"Your house? Don't your parents hate me? Maybe we should go to my house." Danny asked back.

"Good point, your house it is." said Sam sitting down at her desk Danny and Tucker doing the same - at their desks of course.

**Wow! I finally got done typing it! I started typing this Monday night and finshed it today. School is really starting to get on my nerves! Tomorrow I have a math test and Friday a science test. At least Thursday and Friday are half days!**

**Have I told you how much I hate Valentines Day right now? A lot! Pink Pink Pink! Pink was everywhere! Me and my friends are starting an anti-pink club/war! **

**I told my friend about i-love-you's story "Fame's Consequents" and when Sam walks in to school she screams something like "Pink! It burns!" covering her eyes, so me and my friends where doing that all day!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Now please review this chapter. I will try to update my other story soon, but school is aganist me right now!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Finally!

**RG f p P: HI! Blah Blah Blah! I'm soooooooo happy right now. I just love getting reviews! You are all so very nice! And I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I mispell alot of words, but I'm ether watching t.v. or listening to music when I type so I get lost sometimes! Anyone who wants to join my anti-pink war/club is welcome to. Myself and heather0 are the founders. We were discusted that everyone was wearing pink on Valentines day at our school and are fighting back!**

**Sorry that I'm going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (takes breath) and on!**

**Discalmer: I don't own Danny Phantom (sobs!) I do however have Butch Hartman held hostage untill he gives it to me! I'm evil!**

**Butch: You bet you are!**

**Me: Yes I am, and wouldn't this evil be a good thing to add to Danny Phantom? My evil and creative mind will write very good stories from a real 14 year old's point of veiw! So are you going to give me Danny Phantom? (I look around to find Butch gone!) Excuse me, I have to chase Butch down the street.**

**On with the story!**

**Tuesday After school**

**First play practice**

"**T**hank you everyone, we are off to a good start. Please try to memorize your lines quickly. Opening night is only a month away, so for the next month I want you to eat, sleep and breath Romeo and Juliet." said Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer, when exactly is opening night?" asked Valerie Gray.

"Friday, March 17 at 6:30." said Mr. Lancer. "And you are now dismised." he said getting up from his chair.

Danny put his script in his backpark and slung it over his shoulder then called over to Valerie. "Hey Val, congratulations on getting the part of the Juliet's Nurse."

"Thanks Danny, you too on getting Romeo. I never knew you were an actor." said Valerie walking over to the group.

"I never knew I could to tell the truth." said Danny.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I told my dad that I would be home after play pratice." said Valerie turning. "And if I'm not mistaken you and Sam have alot of lines to memorize don't you?"

"Sure do!" said Sam and Danny in unison.

So all three friends left for Danny's house to practice.

**One week before opening night**

**HELP!**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were on their way to practice their lines at Danny's house. They were all feeling pretty good with their lines, they should they had been going to Danny's house everyday to practice.

"O no! I nearly forgot, I'm going to dinner with my family tonight. I guess you two will just have to practice alone tonight. See you guys tomorrow!" said Tucker running off.

Danny and Sam walked the rest of the way in silence. Truth was that they had been getting a little bit closer running over lines. The only problem was Tucker. Danny promised himself that if Sam and him were ever alone he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Now that time had finaly come and he was nerveus!

"What scene do you want to go over?" asked Sam pulling him out of his thoughts. He noticed that they were already in house.

"Why don't we do the scene where Romeo takes the poison. We can skip over all the other characters' lines." he said trying to be smooth. The scene was where Juliet kisses Romeo.

"Sure. Plus not to be akward, but if we are going to make the kiss believeable as Romeo and Juliet we have to pratice." said Sam lying down on the couch. "Start any time." she said closing her eyes and pretending to be dead.

Danny took a deep breath. This was it. He started to resight his lines. "The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" then he pretended to be drinking out of a glass, then he continued. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." he leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek and then fell to the floor.

Sam opened her eyes slowly and looked over to Danny. She was going to enjoy this scene. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative." she hesitated but kissed him anyway and for some reason she could tell that Danny was enjoying this. It pained her to pull away to say her next line but she did. "Thy lips are warm." Then pretending to her someone. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" she grabed the fake dagger that Lancer let Danny take home to practice. "This is thy sheath;" she 'stabed' herself. "there rust, and let me die." then she fell on top of Danny. They stayed like that for awhile.

Finally Sam stood up and when she helped Danny up he thought this would be as good as time as ever. "Sam I've been meaning to ask you something." he paused and sighed looking in to Sam's purple eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly.

"What?" said Sam confused. She never knew that Danny liked her back. He always seemed so caught up in Paulina or Valerie to notice her.

"I know it's weird, were friends but I like - no love you Sam. Sorry it took so long to relized that." said Danny. "So will you?" he asked. Then the next thing he knew Sam had her arms around him and he was being pulled into a kiss. Once they parted Danny desided to add humor to the fact that two best friends were going out together. "So is that a yes or a no?" Sam just laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

The next week went by smoothly. When Danny and Sam told Tucker that they were offically going out the next day at school he first rubed it in then ran around school collecting bets to when the two lovebirds would get together. Of course Sam yelled at him for that, but quickly got over it when Danny calmed her down by wispering to her that he would pay dearly when Danny overshadowed him later.

Everyone had memorized their lines too and everyone seemed to be ready for opening night. Which was good because it was only a day away! HELP!

**I'm so evil arn't I? I hope you enjoyed Danny and Sam getting together. Next chapter is going to be opening night and there is a big twist you probaly arn't expecting! So I promise to update soon.**

**Also if after next Wenseday I don't update I probaly got my compter taken away because the song I'm learning for paino isn't learned yet. And my mom said if I haven't improved it then I can't go on the internet for awhile. So wish me luck!**

**Reveiw! Please, or else!**


	4. Discover

**RG f p P: Hi! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. By the way have you seen the commercial for the new episode of Danny Phantom? It looks really good! I'm going to try to have my friend sleepover to watch it, if she does let's just say there is going to be a lot of screaming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and let's just say I hate with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns the person who is deciding to cancel it. Also can you believe that Danny Phantom isn't in the Favorite Cartoon category for the Kids Choice Awards!**

**On with the show!**

**D**anny stood back stage just half a hour before the play. He walked over to the curtain and peeked out to look at the audience that was now starting to fill in. He looked at his parents in their HAZMATS suits and his sister in a black dress with a turquoise trim. He took a deep breath. _'Wow, I've never been so nervous before in my life.'_

"Hey cutie, whatca doing?" said Sam tapping him on the shoulder. Danny practically jumped out of her skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Why are you so jumpy anyway." Sam said. Then a thought came to her head, she gasped. "Your not nervous are you?" Danny looked away sheepishly and blushed. "No way, you are nervous! Come on Danny you fight ghosts, a little school play shouldn't scare you."

Danny walked over to a couch that was put back stage for the cast to sit on. "Yes I'm nervous and I don't know why. This should be easy for me but it's not. What if I freeze up or forget my line?" Danny sighed and put his head in his hands.

Sam walked over to Danny, sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Danny your going to be great. You are one of the best actors I know, and besides, Tucker and I are going to be right there with you. We have practiced this again and again. We have memorized all our lines. We are ready for this, you are ready for this." said Sam rubbing his back.

Danny looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled. "Thanks Sam, you're the best girlfriend ever. What would I ever do without you?"

"Most likely go crazy, but I'd rather not think about that." she said laughing. Danny frowned at her, which made her laugh ever more. "I'm just kidding!" she exclaimed. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Suddenly Tucker ran into the room and stopped when he saw the two of them kissing, "Can you to lovebirds stop kissing and flirting enough to do the play?" Danny and Sam parted blushing about the shade of Tucker's hat.

Sam and Danny stood up from the couch, "Tucker's right, I need to go get my dress on. You need to get you costume on too." then turning to Tucker she asked. "How long till the play starts?" Tucker and Danny just stood their with their mouths wide open. "What!"

"I'm sorry, my ears went into shock when you said 'Tucker's right'." said Danny shaking his head.

"Very funny." she said walking to the girls' dressing rooms, Danny and Tucker mealy shrugged and walked the opposite way to the boys' dressing rooms.

Mr. Lancer walked on stage holding a microphone. The audience soon turn silent and he spoke into the mic. "Thank you all for coming tonight. These students have worked very hard on this play and I'm sure that they are all anxious to get started so on with the show." he said then walked off the stage. The curtain parted and the play begin.

And girl dressed all in black walked on the stage. She had a long flowing renaissance style dress on. She started to speak:

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The stage went black and she walked off as the play began.

The play was going very well, no one had forgotten a line or tripped on stage. Two of the worst things that could happen to you on stage. And now was the moment you have been what for! The kissing scene! Danny and Sam went though the lines as they did when they were at Danny house. Danny was no longer nervous, he had gotten though the entire play in one piece and what could go wrong in the last scene? Answer: Everything.

Sam was just lean in to kiss him when his ghost sense went off and he opened his eyes. Sam had seen it too. They there was screams coming from the audience, and people yelling "GHOST!" Danny sat up and Sam helped him up. They saw everyone running to the exits but a booming voice could be heard telling them to stop. It came from Walker hovering above them.

"Everyone stop and sit back down!" everyone was still stood there. "NOW!" that got them moving back to there seats. Walker laughed, "I have a bit of a surprise for all of you." he said turing to Danny who was trying to walk off stage. "That means you too." then grabbing Sam. "Or your little girlfriend will join the ghost zone."

Danny's eye went wide, then he demanded. "What do you want Walker?"

"Me? I just want you to reveal your secret, right now." answered Walker.

"Why?" asked Danny confused.

Walker laughed again. "You see your town will either open you with open arms or they will want to destroy you. Me, I'm betting on them destroying you. And went they want nothing to do with you you're going to be begging for the safety of my prison. Heck, maybe you'll even want to join me." then pulling Sam closer to him. "Now do it or her death is on your head."

Danny sighed lowering his head and transformed into Danny Phantom. Gasps were heard everywhere. "Are you happy now? I'm exposed." said Danny rising his head to Walker.

"Ecstatic." said Walker losing his grip on Sam a little.

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this." said Danny sinking into the floor. Walker looked around not knowing where he would come up. Danny busted out in front of him making Sam intangible and then punching him in the face. When Walker was laying on the ground. Danny yelled, "Tucker, where's the thermos?"

"Right here dude." said Tucker running on stage and giving him the thermos. Danny grabbed it, popped the top off and sucked Walker in.

As he was being sucked in he screamed. "Now that they know who you are, they will never trust you. I will be back!" and Danny placed the lid back on and sighed turning to his friends.

He ran up to Sam to make sure she was all right, once she said that she was fine Danny pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Danny, you shouldn't have revealed yourself for me." whispered Sam in his ear.

"Yes I did, I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happen to you." said Danny pulling away from her.

"Get away from her!" yelled Sam's mother walking on stage. "I knew you were trouble! You're a ghost."

"Mother, stop! Danny is my best friend, my boyfriend. Yes he's different, but he's not evil. That ghost that you just saw framed him. Walker hates him and wants to make his life miserable." said Sam walking up to her mom. "And I thought you would be a little more forgiving seeing as he just saved me!" Sam's mother didn't move as Sam's father walked on stage and up to Danny.

"Thank you for saving Sam. Maybe everyone is wrong about you." he said shaking his hand.

Sam smiled and gave him a hug, something she hadn't done since she was little. "Thank you for trusting him." then turning to Danny. "Now we just have to convince the rest of the town." she said pointing to the audience.

Danny sighed. _'This is going to take awhile.'_

**I think that's were I'll leave it. Please don't kill me! What you can't because you don't even know where I live! (Realizes something) But heather0 goes to school with me! Heather, please don't kill me come Tuesday!**

**REVEIW!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**RG f p P: Hiya! How are you? I'm great! Exept for the fact that I can't update my existing stories, but I can make new stories.(Wow, it suddenly started to work!) Weird I know. So untill it starts to work my new chapters will be new stories so if you have my stories on your updates just put my name on your update alert. Sorry, I bable to much. Hey your lucky, just think of my friends heather0, Pirate Prince and all my other friends not on They have to deal with my annoying personality EVERYDAY! Lucky them! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! On with the story!**

_"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on." - Sir Winston Churchill (1874-1965) _

**I'm going to do a second one!**

_Everybody is somebody else's weirdo. - not sure?_

**Just one more!**

_You can only be young once. But you can always be immature. Dave Barry_

**Now, on with the story!**

**T**hat night Danny ended up apolizing to the audiance, "I'm sorry that Walked inturriputed tonight's play." Jazz walked up to him and wispered in his ear. "Also if you want an explination for why I kept this secret and if you want to ask me any questions, please come to city hall tomorrow at 4:00. Thank you." he said, then he flew through the ceiling.

Danny sat on the couch, now in his human form, stairing at the door. He had no idea how his parents would react. Then he saw the door knob jiggal, his heart leapt as he was his parents and sister walk in. As soon as the door was shut he sighed and said, "I guess you want an explantion." His mom and dad shook their heads 'yes'. Danny sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot in the last hour) and explained how he got his powers when he walked into the Fenton Portal, after he was done he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would react."

Maddie, his mom, was the first to speak. "Danny, we are so sorry. If we knew it was you we wouldn't have hunted you. I don't blame you for not telling us. We're ghost hunters and your half ghost, it's understandable." Maddie smiled. "Danny we love you, no matter what." Maddie hugged him.

His dad walked up to him. "That's right Danny, I know that I'm clueless sometimes and that I'm obseesed with ghosts. But you know that we still love you and we always love you." then he added. "I know this is going to sound a bit strange but, can you tell us about some of the ghosts you have faught? And can you tell us what a ghost is being like?"

Danny smiled, that was his dad alright. "Sure, I'd love to." Danny and his family stayed up most of the night untill Jazz pointed out that they had to go to city hall tomorrow and they all went to bed. It took Danny a long time to fall asleep. He kept thinking about what tomorrow would be like a the meeting he had called, but somehow he must of fell asleep because he awoke to someone tickling his nose with a feather. Danny opened his eyes sleepily to see Sam holding the feather that comited the crime and Tucker smiling.

"Wow dude, she's been doing that for about five minutes." said Tucker.

Danny sat up and smiled. "What time is it?" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's noon sleeping beauty, even I got up before you today and you know how I'm not a morning person." said Sam sitting on his bed.

"Well me and my family stayed up late last night talking about ghosts." said Danny. "I'm surprized that I was able to sleep, I'm so nervous about the meeting at city hall." he stood up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a tee shirt and jeans. He walked into his bathroom and closed the door. "What if the town doesn't believe that I'm not evil." he said behind the door.

"Danny, I'm sure that it will be fine." said Sam.

Danny walked out from the bathroom. "I guess." then his stomach rumbuled. "Let's go get so lunch." then he realized that would mean going out in public and he didn't want to leave the house untill the meeting if he could help it.

Sam saw this and said. "Let's just eat here, when we came in your mom was making something."

The three friends walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Hi mom, hi dad, Jazz." he said sitting down, Tucker and Sam pulled up two chairs beside Danny.

"Hi Danny, are you ready for today's meeting?" asked his dad.

"I guess. I just hope everyone believes me." said Danny taking a bite of the hamburger that his mom had placed in front of him and his friends.

"Don't think you have to worry about the girl population of Amity park Danny. At least half the girls at school were in the front yard today holding up signs that said, 'We love you!'. Some girls like Paulina are still out there." said Jazz.

"Really?" said Danny getting up and looking out the window and sure enough Paulina and a few other girls were standing on the lawn. When they saw his face they started to scream. Danny pulled the blines down and walked back to the table.

"O please, Paulina never liked you before she found out you were Phantom and I'm sure that's the only reason. Paulina only wants something no one else can have." said Sam practical killing her salad with her fork.

"Why does that sound so familar? I remember, that sounds just like Prince Argaon. Isn't that right Sam?" said Tucker.

"Shut it! I really don't want to relive that moment in my life, thank you." said Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3:55 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll meet you guys at the meeting, I'm going to fly ahead." said Danny transforming.

"Okay Danny, good luck." said Sam kissing him. Danny blushed and flew through the ceiling.

Danny saw city hall come into veiw along with loads of tv station vans. _'O great, looks like the whole town knows. At least I don't have to repeat myself.' _Danny flew down toward the crowd when he saw the mayor, he looked like he was trying to get his attention. He hesitated but landed next to him anyway. "Um, hello?" said Danny rubing his neck.

"Yes, your going to go on stage to answer the question. I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to listen." said the mayor, then adding in a wisper. "Plus it's a great photo opportunity."

"Ok." said Danny walking into city hall with him. The mayor led him up to the podium and made his way to a chair a few feet behind him. Danny waited for the everyone to be seated, he cleared his throat. It was offical, he was more nervous than the play last night. He was close to flying away then and now, but then he looked over to his family and friends in the front row and remembered what Sam had said. He sighed and began to speak. "I guess those of you who weren't at the Casper high play last night are wondering if it's true that Danny Fenton is really Danny Phantom?" he paused seeing a few heads knoding. "Here's your proof." and he transformed back into his human form, earning many gasps from the audiance. After he felt like he made it offical that he was in fact Danny Fenton/Phantom he turned back into his ghost half, he felt a lot more confident in his ghost form. "Are there any questions?" Of course about every hand went up, he point to a reporter for the Amity Park newspaper.

"Mr. Fenton, or Danny. Wait Phantom." The reporter sighed getting confused. "What do you prefure?"

"Danny please." he answered.

"Danny, how exactly did this happen. And what are you exactly?" asked the reporter.

"Well, about ten months ago my friends and I where down in my parents lab and they convinced me to go into the non-working ghost portal my parents were buliding. I went in and it turned on shocking me and when I came out I was half ghost." Danny paused letting this sink in then contiued. "In the ghost zone I'm know has a Halfa, half ghost half human."

Another reporter stood up. "Excuse me, but what is the ghost zone?"

"The ghost zone is an infidant realm where ghosts are soppose to stay, but of course they want to come here and cause trouble. I send them back."

The same reporter asked another question. "And this term," she said looking down at her notebook. "Halfa. Does that mean that there are more of you?"

Danny hesitated, he wasn't sure what Vlad would do if he exposed him. So he desided to meet it half way. "Yes, there is one other. His accident happened 20 years ago."

This earned many wispers from the crowd. Tiffany Snow stood up and asked, "So he must have a lot of power right?" Danny knoded his head. "Does that mean he teaches you stuff, sort of like a teacher with experance?"

"To tell the truth, me and him are enemies. We have different, uh, veiws on some things." answered Danny.

"I see." said Tiffany Snow sitting down. The questions kept coming and coming. Danny explained how he was framed and just answered any questions the reporters had, that is untill his ghost sense went off.

One of the reporters noticed this and asked, "What was that Danny?"

"It's called a ghost sense, it let's me know when a ghost is near." said Danny looking around wondering where the ghost was.

Skulker apeared in front of him and shot a net a him, Danny was pushed back to the wall. He looked up at the audience, most seemed most wanted to stay and watch what was going to happen. "Hello ghost child, we meet again. And this time your pelt will adorn my fireplace." said Skulker floating up to him.

"O please, I've beat you everytime I've faught you like this time is going to be any different. By the way that is still gross." said Danny breaking the net around him and shooting a ecto-beem out of his hand. The fight with Skulker didn't last very long, basicly just a few shoots fired and fists thrown. Then a familar blue beem was shot from the Fenton thermos sucking Skulker in. Danny floated down to the stage and turned to the crowd. "Um, any more questions?"

"Yes, who was that and why does he want your pelt?" asked a reporter.

"That was Skulker, he's the ghost zone's greatest hunter. He collects things rare and unique, and I being a halfa am unique." said Danny, then glancing at his watch he saw the time. "Wow, we've been here for nearly four hours. I think we should stop now."

There were some moans, but most of them just picked up their things and made their way to the door. Danny sighed, he was glad that was over. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and dad. "That was great Danny." said Sam kissing him on the cheek, she pulled away quickly. "Wow, your so cold."

"Because I'm in ghost form, here." he said turning human. "Now kiss me." Sam giggled (Wow, that sounds weird!) and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah Danny, you were great. I know your probally hungry and tired, let's go home." said his mom putting her arm on him. Danny smiled.

The drive home was filled with laughter and talking, lots of talking. The six of them walk inside FentonWorks and they all collapsed on the couches. Not a moment after they were all seated the door bell rang. Danny groaned, "I'll get it." and walked to the door. He opened the door to see the last person he ever wanted to see. "VLAD!"

**(Starts giggeling uncontrollably) I had to do that! I hope you liked this chapter, I think it was my longest yet! Guess what! . . . . . . . . . O your to slow! Two new episodes of Danny Phantom are going to be on March 17 and March 24! Go to then do a search for Danny Phantom then to episodes. They are called "King Tuck" and "Masters of all time".**

**TTFN! (For those of you that don't know that means Ta Ta for now! I have a button that says that!)**


	6. First Day Back Part 1

**Hiya! How are you all? Right now I'm in a car typing! See how dedicated I am to my stories. My mom and me are driving back from Mesa. We were helping my grandma pack boxes just like last weekend. Where's the box ghost when you need him right! Let's just say I have three very annoying dogs in the car tap dancing one my last good nerve! Sorry, I just really needed to vent. Thank you for listening, unless you just skipped over this then curse you! **

**Danny's first day back to school is going to be split up into two parts to make it easier on me. And I'm still not sure what the big plot to this story is going to be, so I'm making this up as I go along. I sorry, I'm talking to much! Gee I wonder if anyone really reads the A/N!**

_Never put off until tomorrow what you can do the day after tomorrow. Mark Twain_

**On with the show. I don't own Danny Phantom! But my ring tone on my cell phone is the theme song!**

**"V**lad! What are you doing here?" a shouted Danny looking into the eyes of his arch enemy. But Vlad just smirked in return.

"Is that Vladdy? How you doing V-man?' said Jack Fenton walking to the door ushering Vlad in. "What brings you to Amity Park?" he asked.

"I was watching the news last night and saw what happened at Casper high's play. I could barley believe it so I started he this morning, then I watched the news conference and I knew it was true." explained Vlad. "I thought I would help my best friends in this difficult time. I know it's late, but I thought I would come over before I checked into my hotel room ' he finished.

"Nonsense Vlad, you should stay here in our guest room. We'll go and get your bags." said Jack. "You talk to the kids. Come on Maddie." the two adults left the room.

The four teens scowled at Vlad. "So what are you really doing here Vlad? Worried that I'll reveal your secret?" snapped Danny.

"In a way yes. I saw at the conference that you only said that there indeed was another Halfa, I'm just here to make sure that you don't say anything else. Are we clear?" answered Vlad.

"Crystal Mr. Masters, just no funny business and my brother won't say anything." said Jazz stepping in between Danny and Vlad.

Maddie and Jack came in with perfect timing. "We have to bags, come on Vlad we'll show you to your room. You must be tired after the long drive, I think we all are after a day like today. Let's all go to bed and talk in the morning." said Maddie walking up the stairs behind her husband, Vlad gladly followed think things that no one should ever hear.

"Okay mom, come on Sam your staying in my room. Tuck, your staying in Danny's." said Jazz following Vlad. Sam, Tucker and Danny followed.;

The next day, Sunday, was basically a day of rest for everyone. Danny, Sam and Tucker mainly stayed in Danny's room trying to avoid Vlad at all costs. Danny still didn't want to go out n public yet, it was hard enough that his parents and sister were making him go to school tomorrow. So the trio just played video games and watched t.v. all day, occasionally turning to that news which always seemed to have Danny on it.

That night at dinner Danny had to sit there and take all the lies that Vlad was feeding his parents, he almost jumped up and told his secret twice. Thankfully his sister and friends were there to stop him.

"So Danny, I'm sure the ladies are going to be all over you tomorrow at school." said Vlad.

Danny was about to speak, but Sam beat him to it. "Yes, but he can just say that he has a girlfriend, I'm willing to beat anything that Paullina is going to be all over Danny tomorrow. Isn't that right Danny?" said Sam turning to Danny.

"Yes, Paullina never gave Danny Fenton a second glance. She only has eyes for Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"O, and who is this lucky girl Daniel. Your girl friend I mean." asked Vlad curious.

Tucker answered this time. "Sam. She was Juliet for the play and Danny was Romeo. It was only a matter of time before this play got these two lovebirds together." he said smiling.

"TUCKER!" exclaimed Danny and Sam.

"Hey you didn't deny the lovebird commit did you?" he said smiling wider. Danny and Sam blushed.

"Danny, I've been meaning to ask. You said there was another Halfa, who is he?" asked Maddie making Vlad and Danny freeze.

"Well, I don't think I should say who he is." said Danny, then smiling to himself he added. "I've to say he is one seriously crazed up fruit loop. He wanted me to join him and cause evil. I refused so now he has it out for me." Vlad frowned at this making Danny smile more and making Sam, Tucker and Jazz laugh.

"I guess you three have met him." asked Maddie.

"Yes mom we have, and Danny's right he is a fruit loop." said Jazz, making Vlad even angrier. The rest of the dinner went by in silence.

"Danny, wake up." said Jazz knocking at his door.

"I'm up, I'm up." he said sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he opened them only to close them immediately. "The sun it burns! No wonder Sam's not a morning person!" After Danny's eyes adjusted to the evil, evil sun he got dressed and walked down the stairs for breakfast. "Morning." he said to everyone (besides Vlad I mean) as he sat down.

He stared down at the bacon and eggs on his plate. "I'm not very hungry." he said pushing the plate away in discuss.

"O honey you should eat something. Besides, Vlad worked really hard to make this breakfast for us." said Maddie.

_'O that'll make me eat it. Knowing Vlad he put poison in mine.'_ thought Danny, then saying out loud. "Thanks Vlad, but I'm too nervous to eat." then hearing the doorbell ring Jazz and him stood up. "That's Sam and Tucker. We have to go. Bye mom, dad."

"Good luck Danny." said his mom hugging him.

"Yes, good luck today Daniel." said Vlad.

Jazz and Danny walked out the door to find Sam and Tucker sitting on the bottom step. "Come on, I'll drive you." said Jazz unlocking her car and sitting in the driver's seat. Danny slid into the back seat with Sam while Tucker took the front passenger seat. The car ride to school was mostly silent, Danny almost forgot everything when he was clutching Sam's hand tightly. The silence was then broken by Jazz when they pulled into the school parking lot. "Danny don't let anyone get to you. Sam, Tucker and I will be here for you. Remember your the one in control here, what people say well only hurt you if you let it hurt you." said Jazz turning off the car.

"I know Jazz, and I won't Thanks." said Danny opening the door and stepping out still holding Sam's hand firmly. "Now, let's face the music."

Not many people noticed them at first, most where worrying about the report they had to do over the weekend or about the week's hottest new couple. The four teens walked into Casper high and they split up, Jazz going to the Jr. lockers and the other three going to the freshman lockers. Danny could feel the stares on his back has he walked down the hallway to his locker. When he and his friends arrived at his their lockers, which were all next to each other, Danny let out a sigh of relief. Good, he had made it all the way to his locker without anything happening. It was a start.

The trio grabbed their books and walked to homeroom, they thought it would be easier to get there earlier. They all sat down at together, Danny played with Sam's fingers waiting for the bell to ring. It was strange, usually he was late for homeroom because of a ghost but here he was early. Apparently it was strange to Mr. Lancer too because when he entered the classroom he said. "Mr. Fenton? It's strange enough that your early, but I thought after this what happened at the play on Friday you would stay home for awhile."

"Yeah, Jazz didn't want me to miss any school and besides I'm going to have to face the world sooner or later." said Danny.

"Yes, I suppose your right. And Mr. Fenton, just because you have a after school job doesn't' mean your excused from homework." said Lancer pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

Danny laughed, he knew if any teacher didn't let him get away with homework because they knew his secret it was going to be Lancer. "Yes Mr. Lancer." he said.

Then his stomach dropped when the bell rang. He took a deep breath, this was it. Students started to file into the room, some fell silent when they saw Danny and started to whisper once they sat down. "Everyone quiet, just because there is something to gossip about doesn't mean you have to!" said Lancer and everyone quieted down as the morning announcements started. The bell for the next class rang but Danny, Sam and Tucker just stayed along with a couple other students because they had American Lit. with Mr. Lancer. "Today we well be discussing. . . . " started Mr. Lancer. Danny tried to listen he really did but his thoughts seemed to wonder. The day seemed to go well so far, but would it last? His thoughts were interrupted by a ruler slamming on his desk. "Mr. Fenton!"

Danny jerked his head up. "Huh!"

"Mr. Fenton can you tell me what was one of Edgar Allen Poe's most famous poems were?" asked Mr. Lancer.

This was easy, Poe was one of his favorite writers. He sure was lucky. "The Raven Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer's face fell. "Correct, very good." Then he continue his lecture, Danny decided it would be safer to listen this time. "Now, Poe seemed to always write tales of murder and ghosts." most eye turned to Danny for the last part. "Most thought he was crazy, but he really created a new type of writing and today most like his poems and short stories." Mr. Lancer continue until the bell rang half an hour later and the trio stood to go to science, which was boring I may add, then to math. After math they walked to the lunch room got their food and walked to their regular table. They sat down and started to talk when Danny noticed Valerie sitting alone in a corner table.

Danny stood up. "I should go talk to her. Set things right." he said.

"Ok Danny, good luck." said Sam and Tucker.

Danny proceeded to the table in the corner and sat down across from Valerie. "Hi Val." he started, Valerie just stared down at her food ignoring him. "I can see you don't want to talk so I'll just go on speaking. Val, I'm sorry that your dad lost his job but it wasn't my fault. That ghost dog just wanted to get his toy and he destroyed the lab finding it. I'm sorry for lying to you, but I wasn't sure how you would react, how everyone would react." Danny sighed. "I just hope you can forgive me, and you should keep hunting ghosts. Your really good at it, I should know I was the one trying to out fly you." Danny laughed.

Valerie looked up. "Do you mean it? You think I'm a good ghost hunter."

"Yes, I could really use the help." said Danny.

"Ok, I'm not going to hunt you anymore but I will keep hunting other ghost. The thing is it might take a little time for me to completely trust you again." said Valerie.

"I know." he said standing up. "And Valerie, thanks." he said smiling and walked back to his table.

**I hope you like this chapter! Part 2 should come out soon. I have been alternating updating "It's Time" then this story, but I might change that and update this before because I'm not completely sure what to do. **

**TTFN! **


	7. IMPORTANT! NOTE

**Hi, this is a note! Not a chapter. I am sorry to report that if my piano class doesn't go right on Wednesday then my mom is going to take my computer away for a month! Please wish me luck! I really like this website and I'm just getting started on my stories and I don't think I can live without the computer for that long! I'll go crazy! Will crazier, but why get specific?**

**TTFN!**


	8. Part 2

**Hiya! I'm am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Harry Potter 4 came out today! No I haven't bought it yet, but I will be buying it soon. OMG! Daniel Radcliffe is such a hottie! And his eyes! WOW! Can some on turn up the AC and get me some ice?**

**By the way tomorrow is my piano class so wish me luck! **

**These are just sayings!**

_Everybody is somebody else's weirdo. _

_Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?_

**D**anny, Sam and Tucker continued to eat once Danny returned to the table. Danny told them how his talk with Valerie had went and they were very happy that it was going to work out. To bad this moment was about to be ruined.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "NO! Why can't they leave me alone for a while so I could lie low for a while?" said Danny looking around for the unknown ghost, it didn't take long because a moment later the Lunch Lady ghost flew into the lunchroom.

Meat of all kinds started to float of people's trays, as this happened the teens in the lunchroom noticed and began to scream and run out of the lunchroom. That is not everyone ran out. Some kids stuck around to see Danny fight the ghost.

Danny dove under the table, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew up to the Lunch Lady ghost that was now in the shape of a meat monster. Tucker's sobs could be heard from the ground. "MEAT! Why have you betraied me?"

"Why are you here? No one's changed the lunch menu." asked Danny in board voice.

"Call it a gruge." she answered in a loud voice, then voice going to a sweet old lady. "Do you want a cookie?" Danny shook his head 'no'. "THEN PERISH!"

The fight didn't last very long, I mean really, he had already beat her when he only had the basic powers ghost have. He barly had any control then and bet her. So about 5 minutes later he was sucking her into the Fenton thermos and landed on the ground next to Sam and Tucker, but before he was able to transform back to his human self he was tackled to the ground. By whom you may ask? No other than -

"Paullina?" said Danny surprized. "What are you doing?"

Paullina ingnoring the question she said. "Danny that was great! You beat that ghost all the way into next week!" she yelled.

"Yeah, that's great. Now can you please, GET OFF ME!" he yelled. Paullina jumped up smiling.

"Hey Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a moive with me on Friday." asked Paullina. Let's just say that if looks could kill Paullina would be dead where she stood and Sam would be serving a life time sentence.

Danny transformed back to human making Paullina's eyes widen a little. "Look Paullina, I already have a girlfriend. And even if I didn't I know your only asking me out becuase you know I'm the ghost boy, so no." answered Danny. The bell rang for the next class. "Come on Sam, Tuck let's go to class." he said putting a arm around Sam, as they walked away Sam smerked at Paullina. She just stood there, mouth hangging wide open. She had never been rejected before.

_'I will make Danny mine even if it kills me!'_ she thought. Unlucky for her durning the fight with the meat monster some meat had ended up on the ceilling and fell right on her head. If possible her scream was louder than the first when she found out she wasn't Juleit.

The rest of the day went by, nothing that eventful happened. Yes lots of stares and wispering, but other than that it went by without a hitch. All four teens rode home laughing and joking. When they walked into the house Danny's parents ran up to them asking how school had gone.

"It was fine. Sure, a lot of people were staring but other than that it was fine." said Danny. "If you don't count the ghost that attacked at lunch." he added sitting down.

"Really? It wasn't to hard to beat was it?" asked his mom.

"Not at all. I fought it only a month after the accident so I beat it in under 5 minutes." said Danny with a flich of his hand.

"That's great Daniel." said Vlad Masters said with a knowing smirk. _'Just wait until a week from now and that cocky additude will be gone.'_

**Sorry it's so short, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be long. I promise on all that is Danny Phantom, Harry Potter and Daniel Radcliffe!**

**TTFN!**

**Daniel Radcliffe is a hottie! Who ever tells me that in thier review gets a cookie!**


	9. The ? Ghost!

**Hi! I hope you all like this chapter. I know you all wanted to kill me after the last chapter because it was so short. But I promise that the chapters will be longer from now on. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom. However, I do own the new ghost that you are about to see. I will explan more later.**

_I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by. _

_&_

_Accept that some days you're the pigeon and some days you're the statue. _

PHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHTANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOM

**T**he rest of the week went by the same way. Many stares and wispering. But as the week wore on most of the students of Casper High just accepted that Danny was the same as he had always been so they stopped. But that was only MOST students, there where still some that treated him as a freak, hero, hottie - it varidy by the person.

Danny didn't know how he was getting through it all, probaly because his friends and family helped.

"I have to say, this is turning out to be the longest week in history." said Danny as they where walking to school on Friday morning.

"I know, but at least it is almost over. What can possiblely go wrong?" said Tucker shrugging.

Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"You just HAD to say that." said Sam sarcasticly.

Danny sighed. "You guys go on, I'll catch the ghost and go to school." Sam and Tucker exchanged looks.

"Well, okay. But be carefull." said Sam kissing him on the cheek.

"Arn't I always?" said Danny with a smile. Sam roled her eyes and walked off with Tucker. Danny looked around to make sure there was no one around. Even thought everyone knew he was half ghost he would only transform in front of people if it was nessicary.

Danny located the ghost. It was one he had never seen before. It look like a teenager, like him self, had glasses, braces and dirty brown hair. The thing that set her apart was she seemed to be obsessed with nickels. And he thought the box ghost was annoying!

It took awhile longer than the box ghost because, unlike boxes, when a lot of nickels are thrown at you and you don't go intangible they seemed to hurt. A lot.

Danny sucked the 'Nickel Ghost' into the thurmos and flew to school. He transform back to human in front of his classroom. He was dreading this, he knew now that he COULD tell the teachers the truth of way he was late, but he didn't really WANT to. To much attention.

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door slowly and quietly. Maybe he could sneak in. He slipped in and tried to walk to his seat, unforhanitly he didn't make it.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm almost afraid to ask, but why are you late?" asked Mr. Lancer in a dry voice.

Danny turned around to face the out-of-shape teacher and told him the truth. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lancer frowned. "Try me."

Danny sighed, he tried to warn him. "I was held up by the 'Nickel Ghost' Mr. Lancer." Everyone laughed.

"Really Mr. Fenton, the 'Nickel Ghost'. How do I know you are not lieing?" asked Mr. Lancer annoyed.

"Well, if you want proof I can show it to you." he said pulling the Fenton Thormus. He pushed the release button and the Nickel Ghost flew out.

"I have control over all nickels!" she shouted, then her voice turned kind and somewhat childish as she held up a very shiny nickel. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I named my nickel Philip!"

"What's the bad news?" asked a student in the front row.

"It's a girl nickel!" then turning to the harsh voice. "Fear me!"

"I think that's enough proof." said Danny sucking her in again.

Mr. Lancer seemed stuned for a moment then recovered. "Okay Fenton, sit back down." Danny smiled as he walked back to his seat.

Ten minutes into the class Lancer had actually put three students to sleep, boy were they in for a rude awakening. Because a ghost had just phased into the room, invisible. Disiding to cause a scare he apeared visible in the front of the classroom and shouted "BOO!".

This awoke the sleeping students, one of whom were sitting right in front of the ghost. And awaking to see a ghost in front of you can be very disturbing, and what did the girl do? She screamed!

"GHOST!" all the students looked very frightened and surprized, but none so more as Danny Fenton. For the ghost was-

**I think I'll leave it there! No I'm kidding! I'm not that evil! . . . . . . . . . . . Okay! So maybe I can be, but I haven't updated this story for awhile and after the short chapter last time you deserve a LONG chapter. Ok, sorry I'll stop talking.**

Vlad Plasmius!

Danny shot out of his seat. "What are you doing here!" he exclamed. The class started to look between Danny and the ghost.

"Now Daniel don't take that tone. Besides, you are in no place to make my angry." said Vlad in a cool voice.

"And why is that?" said Danny not caring.

Vlad laughed. "Now Daniel, you don't really think that I came here to make sure you would not reveal my secret. No, that was just a cover for my big plan."

"And what is your big plan?" asked Danny.

Vlad laughed again. "Why my boy, I'll show you." and in a second his mom and dad apeared beside Vlad tied up.

Danny gasped. "Yes. Now if you were to join me I will spare them. You know where I will be. Ta!" said Vlad with a smile on his face. Danny ran up to Vlad and jump to him as if to tackle him but Vlad disapeared before his eyes making him land on the floor.

Danny layed there on his knees, pounded his fist on the ground and shouted. "NO!" The class just sat there in dead silence.

PHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOM

**He he, I hope you like the Nickel Ghost! I'm sure my friend Heather will get it, but if she is felling blonde today let me explain. THE NICKEL GHOST IS ME! I'm so happy I'm in my own story! I hope you like the story so far.**

**By the way, if you ever want to use the Nickel Ghost in one of your stories just ask me and then give my credit at the beginning of your story.**

**REVIEW! TTFN!**


	10. Into the Ghost Zone

**Hi! Everyone I have news that is very funny. You know how I put the Nickel Ghost in my story last time, and then at the bottom I say to my friend Heather that if she didn't get it becuase she was felling blonde that I was the Nickel Ghost. (It's an inside joke, I seem to find nickels everywhere.) And guess what! She didn't get it 'till she read the note! No lie! I'm still teasing her about it! Ha Ha Ha!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! WHY!**

**If Everyone Cared, By NickelBack**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and noblody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobady died _

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom**

**D**anny stayed there for a moment and finally relized that nothing was getting done with him sitting there. So he stood up, facing the blackboard with his back to the class, and wiped the tears from his face. He took a deep breath and walked up to Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer, I'm going to need to leave. My sister too." he said trying not to break bown.

"Yes of course, let me write a note." said Lancer with sympaty in his voice.

"Us too! Danny you are not leaving us here." said Tucker jumping out of his seat and walking to Danny.

"Yeah Danny, we have always been there for you. We're not going to stop now." said Sam placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess it would be fine." said Lancer writing the note and handing it to Danny. "You may all go and get Jazz. But before you go, may I ask who that ghost was?" be told twise, they

"Remember in the conferance I said that there was one other like me? That was him, and tell everyone you can that he is Vlad Masters. You know the billanorie." said Danny and without another word they were out the door within seconds and running down the hallway silently to get Danny's sister.

Danny opened room 101 without knocking and walked in. Everyone looked up surprised to see Danny Fenton, the ghost boy, in their room. Jazz looked worried. Danny walked over to the subsitue teacher, Mrs. Terry a teacher her never really liked (She had subed for his class a couple times). She read the note, slowly I might add, and said. "Jazz Fenton, you are excused."

This made Jazz even more confused and worried. She collected her things and walked out after her little brother. Once they were in the hallway Jazz noticed that Danny's face was tearstained. "What happened?" asked Jazz quickly.

"We'll tell you in the car on the home. Come on we have to hurry." said Danny grabing her arm and literaly dragging her out of the school and out to the parking lot. Once they were in the car and driving home Danny explained everything to Jazz, and there was a lot of Jazz cursing Vlad. (Which was rare because Jazz never swore.)

When they pulled into the driveway everyone jumped out and ran to the lab. "Let's take the Speacter Speeder throw the ghost zone." said Jazz. "We should also take as many wepons as we can, you know for Sam, Tucker and I."

"Okay, but let's get going. I don't know how long they will last." said Danny.

"But what about Mom? Doesn't Vlad have a thing for her?" asked Jazz.

"I'm sure that she is safe, but I'm not so sure about dad. That's why I think we should hurry." answered Danny truthfully. They all exchanged looks, without another word piled into the Speacter Speeder and flew into the ghost zone.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Meanwhile at Vlad's Mansion. . .**

"Who are you and why did you take us?" asked Maddie Fenton.

"See that is what I love about you Maddie, always asking questions and taking control." said Vlad, still in ghost form, holding Maddie's chin. She pulled it away.

"Stay away from my wife!" shouted Jack Fenton.

Vlad turned to him. "And you Jack, you the idot. How Maddie fell for you I'm not sure." he sneered.

"Where are we?" asked Maddie angrier this time.

"Why you are in my secret lab. And your son should be coming here any time now." answered Vlad looking at is gloved hand.

"That's another thing, how do you know my son. Obvoiusly you are a ghost that want revenge, meaning that he has beat you before. But who are you." asked Maddie.

"My dear, we have already met on many ocasions. You can say that we used to be close friends. In fact you and the big idoit," he said pointing to Jack. "Still think I am your friend."

"What are you talking about?" asked Maddie in a scandalist voice.

Vlad laughed. "O, I'm sure your son will tell you when he comes." he said with a smile on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1 hour later**

The Speacter Speeder stopped in front of Vlad's Ghost Portal. "This is it. Come on let's go in." said Jazz pushing a button that was supposed to open the Fenton Portal and they hoped would open Vlad's. To there delight it opened and they flew in. The door opened and they all got out, they looked around and they saw Jack and Maddie both tied to chairs.

"Danny! Jazz! You're here. We were worried." exclaimed Maddie.

"You were worried? We were the ones that were worried." said Danny untieing his dad as Jazz untied there mom.

"Danny who was the ghost that took us?" asked Jack rubbing his raw arms.

Before Danny was able to answer a voice answered for him. "Yes Daniel, tell them. You know you want to." Danny turned around to see Vlad, in ghost form, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Danny's eye glowed bright green, Vlad noticed and said. "Not that temper again Daniel. What am I going to do with you."

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and shot a ghost ray at him and he hit the wall, but he was up within seconds. "Now Daniel you really must learn some new tricks." and with the he shot a powerful beam at him. Danny dodged.

"You want a new trick? I'll show you a new trick." said Danny floating above Vlad he unleashed his Ghostly Wail. It hit Vlad a full force knocking him, once again, into the wall. This time, however, he stayed down and turned back to Vlad Masters. Maddie and Jack gasped.

"VLAD!" they both exclaimed.

Vlad stood up and dusted his suit off. "Yes, I am also half ghost. I think you remember Daniel mentioning me at the confreance."

"And he said that the other halfa was evil and that you wanted him to join you." said Maddie.

"Yes and he has always refused. I asked him to renoce his idoit father and he said no." said Vlad, then smiling he added. "But no matter, because all of you have just walked into my trap." Vlad held up and device and pushed the botton. A huge cage shot up from the ground imprisoning everyone inside.

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom**

**I hope you like it! Sorry but I'm not going to be updating til maybe Friday. I have to clean my room. No it is not so dirty that it is going to take 7 days, I am going on vaction starting Sunday ending Friday. Most likely I will take my computer and write, but I won't have internet. Sad I know.**

**BLAME MY MOM! (I'm just kidding!) You know what's funny? My grandma and I call my mom Simon, (From American Idol) because Simon always acts like he knows everything and my mom was acting like that one day so I said. "Yes Simon, because every idea you come up with is right!"**

**Sorry I get off topic a lot. I'm sure you have all noticed that by now and if not you are just as blonde as my friend Heather! (You know I'm joking Heather!)**

**TTFN!**


	11. The plan

**HI! (Crowd readies ripe fruit.) NO! I'm so sorry it took so long! I know I haven't update this story since before spring break, and part of this chapter has been in my notebook since then. I'm off school today and thought 'I probably should update this or an angry mob might come after me!"**

**And guess what! The new episode of Danny Phantom is in 2 and a 1/2 hours! And the new episode of Avatar the last airbender is in 1 and 1/2! YAY!**

**HA! I don't own DP!**

"Vlad let us out!" exclaimed Danny.

"Do you really think that going to work?" asked Sam in a sarcastic voice.

"No, but whenever a superhero and friends get trapped in a cage you have to say it." said Danny matter-of-factly. "It's in the superhero code."

Vlad smiled. "Now I have you all and no one is going to save you and you're never going to escape."

"Not if I phase though the bars!" exclaimed Danny, he tried and was shocked.

"Did you think that was really going to work?" asked Sam again crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"No, but-" started Danny.

"I know! It's in the superhero code." interrupted Sam in a mocking voice.

"Daniel, I will release everyone if you and Maddie stay here with me." said Vlad. "I think a hour should be enough time for you to decide. Ta!" said Vlad flying thought the ceiling.

Danny sighed. "What should we do?"

"I think I have a plan." said Maddie turning to her son. "Danny, is there any ghosts that don't hate you, that are your friends?" she asked.

"Um, yes. There's Wulf. Why?" said Danny sitting on the floor of the cage.

"Is their anyway to contact him?" she asked.

"No." said Danny disappointed.

"Yes there is. Remember your newest power, you Ghostly call?" said Tucker.

"That's right! I can call for any ghost and they will come." said Danny jumping up. "That is if they want to."

"Great, tell this Wufl to come here." said Maddie.

"Okay." said Danny. He took a deep breath and a monotone voice came out of his mouth talking in some strange language. After a minute of this Danny stooped. "there, if he heard he should be coming any minute."

Just like Danny said Wulf appeared walked out of one of his portals two minutes later.

"FRIEND!" Wulf exclaimed.

"Wulf, listen to my mom she has a plan." Danny said motioning to his mom. "Okay what's the plan?"

"This is what we're gonna do. . ."started Maddie.

"Daniel, did you decide?" asked Vlad coming down an hour later.

"Yes, my mom and I will stay here with you." said Danny sadly.

"Good choice. Now transform back to your human form, we don't want you to try to escape." said Vlad with a grin on his face.

Danny did as he was told. "Now let them go."

"I will and if they ever try to come back here again, I will show no mercy." said Vlad unlocking the cage. "Now take your speeder and leave."

"Fine." said Jazz walking into the speeder, Sam and Tucker followed.

Vlad turned to Maddie and Danny. "Any last words to your family?"

"Yes there is, Danny. I believe you had something to say." asked Maddie turning to her son.

Danny cleared his throat. "NOW!" he screamed, and in a moment Wulf shot out from his portal and jumped on Vlad. At the same time Danny went ghost and Jazz, Sam and Tucker jumped out of the speeder with ecto-guns.

Everyone attacked Vlad, but he still put up a fight. After what seemed like forever Vlad fell to the floor and changed back to his human form.

"We did it!" exclaimed Jack.

"I think we should go before he wakes up." said Tucker.

"Great idea." Everyone crowded into the speeder, everyone but Sam and Danny.

"I'll fly, there's no more room in the speeder. I'll take Sam with me, that way I can lead the way." said Danny grabbing Sam from around the waist and flying out the portal.

They arrived home an hour and a half later at 5 o'clock. "I've never been so happy to be home." said Danny collapsing on the couch. Not a moment later the door bell rang.

"I'll get." said Maddie walking to the door. She opened it to find Mr. Lancer.

"Good, you're okay." sighed Lancer. "I thought I would come to see if Daniel found you."

"I did Mr. Lancer." said Danny walking up to his mom.

"That's great, and now that I know that you are. Here is your homework including the homework for Mr. Foley, Miss Manson and Miss Fenton." said Lancer with a smile handing him a pile for papers.

"Gee, thanks." said Danny with a small grin. "Nice to know that nothing has changed with us."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." said Lancer walking off. Danny rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Here's our homework." said Danny dumping a pile in everyone's laps, Tucker complaining all the way.

As Danny did his homework he thought to himself, _'I guess I have to continue my life as normal as possible. Sooner or later everyone is going to get used to me again and it will be just like before. Maybe not exactly, but close. I know Lancer already is back to how it was.'_

**I hope you liked it. I think this is where it is going to end. I might to a sequel, but I'm not sure.**

TA! AND TTFN! AND I bit you a fond Farwell!


End file.
